


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(29)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [29]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(29)（文：十甫）

流川从来不认为自己是热情的。

纵使他在工作上倾注心力、废寝忘餐，他也不认为自己热情予工作。

他只是执着于他的选择，进而全力以赴而已。

他也从不认为自己有感性的一面，对云呀、风呀、树呀、花呀等物的变幻无常，感怀伤情。

他只知道自己是绝对理智的，即使面对骤然失去双亲的事实，他也不会悲天怆地。虽然悲痛，但他仍然理智地压抑悲伤，将悲愤化为力量，转而追查父母的真正死因。

二十多年来，他很理智地生活。以冰冷的脸孔、冷漠的个性与人交际相处。虽然，心中常流窜着一股蠢蠢欲动的莫名感觉，然而，他绝不允许感情外露，更不允许自己热情。

可是，这一切都改变了，当他遇上一个叫樱木花道的人。

樱木花道，这个能解读人脑的未来人，从一开始就进驻他的心，在他还懵懂不知的时候。

予他而言，樱木花道一开始虽然是一个谜，然而他却很快地就掌握了他所有的资料以及他的个性──感性与热情。这都是他自认自己所缺乏的个性。

只是他很不明白，像樱木这种感情外露、既热情又白痴的人，隡尔克星人为何会将“寻找瘟神”的重要任务交托于他？

答案其实很简单，在他爱上樱木的时候，他就明白了。

感染力。

樱木的感性与热情是会传染的。

他就是其中一个被传染的人。

在樱木的面前，他从不掩饰自己的感觉──其实也掩饰不了。因为他会读脑，所以，他在他面前是放纵的，沉默冷静寡言冷漠无情全都离他远去，取而代之的是毛躁暴力讥讽以及爱慾。

他，是他第一个抛弃理智，不问情由就想拳脚相加的人。

他，也是第一个使他变得“多言”的人。

他，更是第一个让他产生无以伦比的热情的人。

常听人说，爱，能使一个人的生理与心理产生巨大的变化。然而，像流川枫这种外冷内热，执着又理智的人，爱，带给他的，不只是变化而已，而是彻底的颠覆。

此刻，疯狂地拥吻着他已得到复又即将失去的爱人，他心中只反复地呐喊，「白痴！不准离开！」早已忘了自己一反常态，主动拥吻樱木只是为了迫使他将DIC5-E6-BEL5H贴在他身上的目的，那一片将他与他联系起来的薄膜。

感受着樱木源源不绝，比他更疯狂的激情，他的感情更澎湃不已。樱木的真心，他从没说出口的真心，他读得到。

“喂！你们吻够了没有？樱木花道，我给你的话别时间早就超过了，对你可说是宽限至极，快跟我们走吧！别浪费我的时间！”

那一把讨厌的声音，将樱木拉离他，继而放开他。

理智倏地重回他的脑袋。

「白痴！快将DIC5-E6-BEL5H贴在我身上！没有了它，他们就感应不到你，就容易逃脱了！快！」

樱木那深望他的眼神，闪烁着他熟悉的感觉，有一点促狭又有一点狡猾。

正当他懊恼他在此时还想挑衅他时，他却按紧了他的后颈，又将唇印上他的。感觉到颈上又被贴上一物，他不禁在心里微笑，只要DIC5-E6-BEL5H在他身上，樱木一定会回来找他的，这是他给予他的承诺。

随即，他就听到吻向他耳垂的嘴轻声说道，“流川枫……你要记着自己的名字……狐狸……一切小心，我可能会花很长的时间才能再见到你。他们今晚会带我离开东京北上，现在要赶搭新干线了……”

流川心中一惊：白痴会被带离东京？北上？

正当他苦苦思索白痴被带去的可能地点时，他却离开他，转身让走近他们的鬼冢铁男扣上手拷，随即回头对他一笑，“别了，狐狸……保重！”

看着他转身离去，流川突下决定，于是朗声说道，“等一下！”

眼见众人的眼睛都集中在他身上，有疑虑的，有不屑的，有担心的，也有怜惜的……他冷冷地扫他们一眼，然后用平常那不带感情的语调说道，“这白痴的一切，我最清楚。我可以提供你们从他口中得不到的消息。”

迎接着众人好奇与不解的目光，流川只注视着樱木，“将我一併扣押，我会提供你们这白痴的一切资料。”

高砂一马一怔，随即吃吃地笑道，“唷！真的是难分难舍呀！不惜出卖他也要达到跟他在一起的目的。不过，你真是愚蠢，竟当众说出这话……他岂不恨你……还有，你以为我是傻瓜呀！你当我高砂一马好骗吗？会相信你的鬼话！？你会出卖他？……嘿嘿……”

“我会提供你们想知道的一切。”斩钉截铁的声音再度响起。

“高砂督察，我相信将这位流川先生一併扣押，是好处多于坏处的。只要有他在，相信樱木先生一定会很合作地跟你回去总部。”一直不愿意多发表意见的神宗一郎突然问口说道。

对于神宗一郎的分析能力，高砂一马向来是佩服的。因此，他此时真的认真思考起“一併扣押流川枫”的建议。

经过自己的一番思量后，高砂一马得出结论：确实是利多于弊。他知道樱木花道的难缠与狡猾，想到上一次在扣留所，无论是威胁或利诱，都难以从他口中探出虚实，手段之高以及令人难以捉摸的个性，连牧绅一也招架不来……而若不是流川枫与安西教授在48小时内及时来保释他，相信他们网络商业罪案调查部的面子丢得更大了，而且还会被同行讥笑滥用职权乱扣押嫌犯……还好流川枫他们及时到来为他们舖下台阶……

及时舖下台阶……

流川枫……

高砂一马一再打量他，「似乎不简单……想来真的不能让他离开我的掌握！上一回牧就是没查探到他们的关係才错失良机……这一回，他自己送上门来……呣～」下了决定，便向铁男使了个眼色。

铁男会意，于是向神宗一郎要了手拷，继而也将流川扣上了。

“流川！你……”彩子见流川即将被带走，急忙呼唤他。

却见他向自己望了一眼，随即转向安西教授，并向他鞠躬。

安西教授木然地看着他，既不点头也不说话，不知在想什么。

彩子他们，眼睁睁地望着高砂一马与铁男将樱木与流川带走，心里百感交集，一时忘却自己其实也失去自由，被限制行动了。

直到一把略嫌嚣张的声音响起，才将他们各自的思绪拉回现实中。

“神，你干嘛要高砂一併带走流川枫？你没看到他们的关系是何等‘亲密’吗？流川枫岂会出卖樱木花道的？他一定是另有所图，你别给我说中了，他们现在或许就逃跑了……呀！不行，我一定要通知高砂，要他千万小心那两个人！哼！尤其是那个红头……”清田说着，就拿出手机拨号。

神宗一郎一手按着他的手机拨号键说，缓缓地道，“千万不要！若流川枫不被一併带走，樱木花道才真的会逃脱。”

清田一脸狐疑，“此话怎讲？”

“因为，樱木花道身上的‘感应器’放到流川枫身上了。”

“感应器？什么感应器？我们刚在他们身上没搜寻到任何东西呀！”

“我相信一定有感应器。从我一踏进霍士，我手上的摇控键就一直闪烁个不停……就好像第一次追补HANA的时候。后来，樱木花道吻别流川枫，摇控键就停止闪烁，一如第一次在后巷见到他两人拥吻的时候，摇控键就突然失去感应，而我们也失去HANA的踪影……若非之前在这里偶然发现流川枫，相信我们到现在也掌握不了HANA的行踪……所以，一见摇控键停止闪动，我就猜樱木花道身上的感应器放到流川枫身上……虽然我们没搜出什么，但一定有我们忽略了的东西。”

“所以，你就怂恿高砂带走流川枫以防万一？……可是，那个流川枫明摆着暗中设下计划的嘛，我们不能不防呀！”

“你以为高砂不了解状况吗？他比你更清楚形势……若不一併扣押流川枫，他可能就会重蹈牧的覆辙……你忘了上一次是谁来保释樱木花道的？”

“那是我们对那红毛猴无可奈何才放人的，可不是因为他来保释……不过，他也真莫名其妙，在我们证据不足下，过了48小时就会自动放人，他干嘛巴巴前来保释？岂不是自认自己是共犯？”清田争辩道。

“若你这么想的话，就大错特错了……清田……”神宗一郎突然叹了口气，“他就是算准了我们证据不足，大胆地来保释樱木花道，就是要将霍士摆出来，以便扩大我们的追查线，让我们相信，HANA其实不只一人，企图扰乱我们的视线。”

“将霍士摆出来？……他岂不是更笨？哈哈……”

“这才是他聪明之处！故佈疑阵，引我们向霍士各个人物展开追查，让我们相信霍士就是扰乱股市、从中赚取暴利的HANA……然而，待他们的年终营业报告一上交政府，经核查就会发现，我们只是无中生有而已，到时候，他们只要展开法律追究，我想，网络商业罪案调查部也许就得吃官司了。”

“神……我还是不明白……等我们48小时放人，岂不是更干凈俐落？何必大费周章？”

“他就是来故佈疑阵的呀，也顺便给我们舖下台阶！若等48小时，我们放人了，就不能再追查樱木花道了，虽然我们肯定会转移目标紧盯着他……”

“所以，他就将霍士摆上台，让我们不得不扩大追查线，既能继续追查樱木花道，也必须追查霍士其他人……手段好高！”清田不由惊叹。

“若非阴差阳错，牧安排铁男在神龙社做卧底，我们还真会白忙一场……”

“牧果然有先见之明……哈哈！”

极度嚣张的笑声引来霍士众人的怒目而视。随即，他们的眼里都微露喜色，因为有一个人正悄然没声地靠近说着话的两人……

本贴由十甫于2003年11月3日16:15:52在“N2”发表


End file.
